Kuhbas
Kuhbas is the ultimate being on this wiki and all else. Not even Logan Paul or any of The Characters Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease compare with this being's power. It's form is truly incomprehensible and it will never be stopped. He is more powerful than the wiki itself, so even if one says another character has defeated Kuhbas they wouldn't truly have. Kuhbas holds the The Kuhbas Law which is an extension of his power that states that no character can beat him ever even if they are stronger than the wiki and no matter what as well. No matter how many times Errorsaness vandalizes this page the feats of Kuhbas will never truly change. We do not know how much he suppresses himself either. Kuhbas was formed by an entity of The Real World Tier: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Tier '''Doesn't matter '''Gender:'' Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Gender 'Doesn't matter '''Age:'' Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Age 'Doesn't matter '''Classification: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Classification 'Doesn't matter '''Powers and Abilities:' 'Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Powers and Abilities '''Doesn't matter '''Attack Potency: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Attack Potency '''Doesn't matter '''Speed: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Speed '''Doesn't matter '''Striking Strength: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Striking Strength '''Doesn't matter '''Lifting Strength: '''Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Lifting Strength '''Doesn't matter Durability: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Durability '''Doesn't matter '''Stamina: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Stamina '''Doesn't matter 'Range: '''Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Range '''Doesn't matter'' Standard Equipment: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Standard Equipment '''Doesn't matter '''Intelligence: Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Iuntelligence '''Doesn't matter '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of 'Doesn't matter Notable Victories: '''Beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of Notable Victories All Everyone Everything Anyone Anything All existing characters, entities and beings All non-existing characters, entities and biengs All imaginable characters, entities and beings All unimaginable characters, entities and beings All unbeatable, unkillable and immortal characters, entities and beings All existing, non-existing and imaginable concepts All things beyond the concept of concepts All things beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of concepts Graham times over All of the previous things on this life Graham times over The previous thing on this list Graham times over All of this infinite times over All of this infinite times over All of this beyond infinite times over All of this beyond infinite times over All of this beyond infinite times over Notable Losses: Nothing Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Hax Category:Foodverse Category:Characters with galleries Category:Godmodes Category:Characters Category:Beyond Category:Doesn’t matter Category:Stronger than Logan Paul